Remorse
by Kittypride16
Summary: Rose goes out to do as she promised. She goes to kill Dimitri. However, things don't go as planned and how will her friends deal with her absence?
1. Captured

Okay, I fell in love with this series, and I decided I wanted to come up with an ending before the next book comes out to see how close I was. Anyway, I do not own the Vampire Academy, or the characters. Thank you and please review

I had been walking for several hours now, and the stress was wearing my body down even more. I didn't know where to find Dimitri but I did know I had to find him, I owed him that much. _"You are strong; I know you can do this." _ This memory made me flinch. Of course the entire day my mind had been entertaining me with memories, yet this one hurt most of all, as I saw his face in my head. "Stop it." I said aloud to myself. I then began to walk father until I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned quickly and my hand found the sheath that held the stakes I had stolen from the academy.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say. Around me were several ghosts like figures, all pale and saddened. I then focused in on the most solid one. I realized that, like Mason, the more I used them the quicker they would fade. So choosing the most solid only made sense. The one I chose, I recognized as a Dhampir that I had seen fall in the tunnel with the Strigoi. "Can you help me?" I asked. The figure just nodded and pointed down the road. "Is there Strigoi that way?" I asked my pale companion. It nodded vigorously. I then decided it would be safer to stay off the main trail. As I got up the small cliff by the road I began to feel sick, and then spotted them.

"Did you hear something?" One of them asked the other two that stood around in clearing. Blocking the only way to and from the Academy. One of them shrugged and the other stood up scoping the surroundings. Instant fire filled me as I watched them. They were the ones that did it; they were the ones that turned my Dimitri into a monster. Not the exact one, but it was defiantly one of the ones I had seen in the battle.

_"… the one that isn't afraid to jump in without thinking…" _I flinched again at the voice of my former mentor. I remember having this conversation before we staged the attack, when we were still trying to find out if it was the right thing to do. I thought about it, this couldn't be what he wanted. He would have never wanted me to stage an impossible defeat of just me squaring off with three Strigoi. I sighed and scoped the area again; I had to find another way around without risking my life. I made a promise to come back, and my first plan would be a way to break it.

"Do you think it is safer to move now?" I asked the former solider that I had chosen to aid me. He nodded and pointed to the sun. He had a point, once the sun went down completely, I wouldn't have to try to avoid them, they would come find me. I then realized I had anywhere between three to five minutes before that happened, and there was only a small strip of light left on the path the they stood in the shadows of. So I ran. I ran down the mountain back onto the path I was previously on. I heard them hiss as they watched me cross over into the path of light. I was going to make it, that was until I saw the light disappear. So I turned. I knew there was no out running them. They advanced quickly and I pulled out one of the stakes and killed the first one rather effortlessly. However, the other two were much harder and then I felt the body slam into me, as I fell against the rock formation that they currently were seeking shelter behind. I dropped the stake and hissed in pain as I tried to pull my body back up, but it was too late.

"Don't kill her." I heard a masculine voice say. "She's special." Then before I even had a chance to look at my attackers, my body failed me and I passed out.

Okay, this is chapter one. I hope you like it. Anyway, review and tell me if I am doing a good job. Also tell me what you think should or will happen. Although I already have a plan, I love feedback.


	2. Molly!

Okay, thank you so much for your support...lol. I am so eager to write this now, well not just write, but to keep you guys interested. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and you should all check out my other fics.... ( they are all pokemon related but whatever.) Now, time for chapter 2!

Lissa's eyes fluttered open and she sighed deeply. " I still can't do it." She said with a defeated tone, almost immediately Christian sat by her side and began to comfort her. " I feel so empty, like a piece of me is gone." She chocked out trying to hold back tears. Christian continued to rub her neck, and Adrian sighed. The whole thing was really bothering him, the academy just wasn't the same without her. Plus, he didn't know what he would do with himself if Rose got hurt and people figured out he was the one giving her money, and letting her leave.

" Maybe we should take a break for now." Adrian said as he headed for the door to gym.

" Take a break? Take a break!" Lissa exploded coming towards her trainer in an angry fashion. Adrian sighed and and shook his head.

" You won't be able to do anything as wound up as you are." Lissa took a deep breath and nodded and went back into Christians arms. Adrian then took his leave and headed out the door with a new pack of cigarettes.

**- Meanwhile -**

Rose opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in her old dorm at the academy. Tears immediately tried to run down her cheeks but she held them back. She missed this place, she missed it a lot. She sat down on her old bed, and picked up the picture of Dimitri off the floor and gazed at it. She then realized that this was wrong, completely wrong. She had to be miles away from the academy by now. " Adrian?" Rose called out hesitantly. Either it was one of his illusions or she had been knocked out worse than she had originally expected. " Adrian." She called out one more time, but this time it wasn't a question. Adrian appeared by stepping out of the closet of her room.

" Aahhh... my little Dhampir girl." He cooed as he walked over and set himself on the bed beside her. " I trust your journey is going as planned?" He asked looking me in my face securely. I thought of all that I could remember at the moment and realized I had probably been hurt really bad, but I couldn't tell him that he would come after me. So I nodded my head. " If that is so, how long will it be until you come back to me?" I saw the love in his eyes, and knew I didn't deserve it, not after the how I took advantage of his feeling before. I hesitated, but I could tell he was waiting for an answer. I was about to make a witty retort until my body flinched bringing me out of my dream and into the conscious world. My vision was blurry but it was clear enough to see that I was in a cage. I quickly struggled to my feet hanging onto on of the bars for support.

" Hey, where am I?" I called out loudly. I heard an echo but no reply. After a few seconds the door opened again slamming shut behind the figure that was walking towards me. I realized that it must have been the noise that woke me from my dream - although I didn't mind, the last thing I wanted to do was answer Adrian's question. I focused once more on the figure and felt my stomach churn with each step it took. Yup, definitely Strogoi. " Why am I still here? What do you want from me?" My guard grunted at me and stood into my cage peering at me. I felt as though I was naked, the focus of his stare felt as if it were penetrating strait though my clothes. " Why am I here?" I asked with a lot more ferocity to my voice.

" Shut up." He snarled. It scared me, although I made a point to keep myself from flinching. I glared and he jumped at the bars. This time I couldn't help it, my body involuntarily backed away. The guard smirked in satisfaction.

" Tell me why I am here." I tried again, keeping my voice steady and confident. He walked up to the cage again, I was glad for the distance I had between us, and the bars that held him back. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he was starving.

" I said SHUT. UP." He put a lot of emphasis on the last two words. I could tell I wasn't going to get anything out of him, but to my surprise he continued. " You stay silent until the leader gets here. After he is done, you will serve as a nice meal." Threats. Of course I could tell they weren't empty promises. My mind raced as I began to think of the best way out.I searched my surroundings, all I could hope for was a an exit and plenty of time to come up with a plan. However luck wasn't on my side as I watched another shadow com in. He seemed to have two others flanking him. The one behind him too his left was a thin, tall man. He was rather cute for the kind of monster that he was, but his looks didn't faze me at the moment, I didn't have time for love. On his right was a girl, not any girl, I vaguely remembered this girl. She looked a few years older than me, and then it dawned on me. It was Molly, the girl who's name had been called on the missing report with Demitri's. Yet, I could tell she wasn't the biggest problem, the one in the front, the leader walked towards me with his red, hungry eyes gleaming. He then took out a key and opened the cage. I gasped slightly and coiled my body. I didn't have much of a hope, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

" What do you want?" I spat out venomously. He laughed, not a normal laugh, but a dark, sinister laugh.

Okay, this is chapter two!!! Yea for me, and I updated this very fast, I think it was because of all the reviews. Well, keep them up. I will be sure to update fast again if you do. Plus it is the weekend, Valentine's Day, show me some love, review.


	3. Escape

Okay, I just got my new laptop and now I am back. So anyway, I know it has been awhile, but I really didn't get the feedback I wanted, but whatever, now I will write chapter 3.

I flinched as I watched him circle me. I didn't know what he was planning but I didn't like it. I was about to make a witty remark, but decided against it because of the circumstances. He circled me, not too closely, but not far enough away. He eyed me as if he were deciding whether to give me a modeling contract or something.

"Just as I thought." He muttered in a triumphant fashion. What he meant? No clue, but I would find out.

"Are you finished?" I ask venomously moving further away from him. He smirked and again laughed his fiendish laugh. That was it. I thought about it quickly. We were the only two in here. If I acted quickly I could escape right now. I wouldn't be able to make it past the others unless if I had a miracle.

"Don't even think about it." He warned in a joking tone. He obviously seemed to figure out my plans, but he was still too far away to stop me. I dashed through my prison cage and slammed the door shut behind me. He was definitely shocked, and he wouldn't be able to get out without the other's help. I waited. Yet so did they. I eyed Molly and the boy once more, and they stood there motionlessly. " Let me out." He commanded them. As soon as they both turned their heads I zipped past them to the stairs.

" Thanks." I added as I ran out the front door. I figured it must have been night time, giving them reason not to worry about me, but I was wrong. As soon as I exited, I felt the warm sun cover my body. I had missed it so much. I looked and in the distance I could see my long forgotten companion staring back at me. I finally slowed when I was in the clearing a good distance away. I then realized something was wrong, that was too easy. I wouldn't have been able to escape five Stogroi unless if they let me escape. But why?

I heard a loud groan and looked around. The ghost of the solider was trying to say something and continuously pointed at my sheath. I looked and remember that my stakes were now gone. There was no reason to go on without them. I turned back to the path that led to the school, the one I had just left a few days before. I would have to steal some more, the stakes were essential. Yet what if someone caught me this time? And what if I saw my friends, would I have the strength to leave them again? I thought about Dimitri once more. I could do it, I knew I could. Anything for him.

END!!! Will she get caught? What will happen next? It is all up to me lol. Yet, I will tell you if you **REVIEW!!!**


	4. Nightmare

Okay, I feel stupid now... someone told me I had spelled Dimitri's name wrong last chapter.... that is so embarrassing. So I am apologising now. Thank you 1901. Anyway, feel free to tell me about any mistakes and feel free to predict, I love hearing people's guesses. So anyway, here is chapter 4.

Rose inched her way across the border. The school was in full view from where she was.. The smell of the feeders, and cafeteria food brought back fond memories. Memories that she pushed quickly from her mind. "Rose, you are here for a reason stay focused." She said to herself as she looked for an opening near the western boarders of the school. She soon found a less guarded area surrounded by shadows from a tall oak tree, one it got dark it would be took a deep breath and looked up at the sun overhead. It was westward, but she still had a hour or so before sunset. Since there was nothing better to do, she went behind a rock and feel asleep.

"Rose?" Rose felt herself flinch at the voice. "Rose, I can't believe it is you!" Rose sat up and looked around. Lissa was standing in front of her with tears in her eyes. Rose sighed... this was definitely not part of her plan.

"Lissa?" Rose answered as she massaged her temples gently. For some reason, the whole situation was giving her a headache. "Lissa, please... you have to leave... you can't tell anyone I am here." She said hushed, although her voice was low, it was still a command. Rose held a straight face, it hurt her to see her friend in so much pain. Lissa ran to hug Rose ignoring her commands but Rose harshly pushed her back. She knew if she got to close she wouldn't be able to leave. "But Rose..." Lissa trailed off more hurt than before.

"Don't bother Lissa.." An all too familiar voice sneered. Seemingly out of no where Christian appeared. "why bother? You know she doesn't care about you, that is why she left you here by yourself." Rose mentally and physically flinched at those words. How could Christian be so rude. Lissa stopped crying at glared at the glared at her former friend and guardian. Rose's anger began to build up inside, and she finally couldn't take it. She coiled her body and lunged at Christan. However, before she could reach them, fire consumed her body. She felt the pain surge through her and body and she took one last glance up at Christian and Lissa, she was hurt when she saw smirks play upon their lips.

Rose shot up and nervously glanced in all directions. After she calmed down, she realized that it was just a bad dream. She took a few deep breaths to calm her mind, and then looked at the sky. It was pitch black, way past sunset, obviously she had slept way longer than she was intending to. She took one more deep breath and rose to her feet. In one quick and fluid motion she jumped the gate. and ran through the shadows straight to the school. She was so shocked, it was so easy. When Dimitri was there no one would ever break the barriers like that. She sighed thinking of him again. Again she pushed the thoughts from her mind as she ran to the gym and found the box of stakes on the top shelf, just where Dimitri had left them. She smiled and mentally patted herself on the back. Yet, before she made her escape someone called to her.

"Rose?" Rose swung her body around violently to face the owner of the voice towering over her.

Alright, I know you guys must hate cliff hangers, but I love them... anyway, feel free to critique. **Remember reviews and predictions are always welcomed.**


	5. Unconsious

Okay you guys, I got a BETA, kudos for me.... you know what that means right??? You only have to put up with my stupid grammatical errors in my intro and in my conclusions... I hope this will help and not hurt my ratings... lol. We will see lol.

Rose swiftly turned and glared at the approaching figure. "Adrian," Rose muttered. She didn't really know if it was for her own recognition, or if it was actually a greeting. Either way, his face brought back memories...some she cherished, and others she wanted to forget.

"Look at my little Dhampir Girl," he cooed as he leaned on the wall a few feet away from her. Rose inwardly groaned, but for some reason her face kept a sincerely plastered grin where her frown should have been. Rose looked into his eyes and saw the emotions brimming to the top of them...guilt, hurt, and overall, just overwhelming sadness. He looked over her and my bag.

"So Rose take it you aren't staying then?" He asked. Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I just had to go and get a few things," Rose said motioning to her bag. She tried her best not to look guilty, but the look on Adrian's face, told her that it wasn't working.

"Aw, so I see stealing isn't beneath you," Adrian said while blowing a puff of smoke in her direction. Rose rolled her eyes and fake and over exaggerated cough fanning the air around her as if it were poisoned. Instead of feeling bad, he just blew another puff purposely in Rose's direction.

"So, you are back..." He trailed off eagerly. "Why don't you give me my shot now?" Rose's body numbed. She had forgotten about that promise, so she just decided that now would be the best time to leave.

"Sorry, but I have a previous engagement with another rendezvous," Rose said seductively, earning herself a smirk. Adrian's face held a dumbfounded expression that anyone would laugh at. He finally snapped out of his daze and stared at Rose.

"Before you go, you have to see Lissa." He said, although more pretty much demanded. Rose sighed, and as tempting as it was, she had two choices...:

1. Leave now...If she did, she couldn't hurt Lissa anymore then she already had by leaving the first time. Also, she would ensure that her promise to Dimitri would be fulfilled,

Or, 2. See Lissa again and cherish the few mere moments with her before departing. Rose considered them both and made her decision.

"I am sorry, but I can't," she said slinging her small bag onto her shoulder which contained two new sheathes, several stakes, and a few loaves of bread,

"Do me a favor though. No matter what, never told her that you saw me okay?" He nodded slowly, and exhaled another whiff of the poisonous gasses. Just as she turned to walk away, she felt dizzy. Rose then noticed that the pain was coming from my stomach. She felt nauseous like she usually did when the Stogroi were around, but how? She thought about how secure this place was, and it was weird because the sensation was stronger than it normally was. She realized that this meant that there had to be a lot of them, at least a couple of dozen. Rose felt her herself fall into unconsciousness.

"Rose!!" Adrian screamed as she lifted the girl's limp figure from the floor. He knew she didn't want to see Lissa, but if anything were wrong, that would be the best person for her to be around, so with out much thought.... he took her to her best friend.

So yeah, this is chapter 5… everyone thank my BETA and in the reviews, tell her how great she has done. Remember, reviews are like presents, be my Santa.


	6. Surprised

Okay, so now I am trying to figure out how many chapters this story should have. However, I need your assistance when you review, tell me how many chapters you believe I should have. Okay… alright, now here is our next chapter, enjoy.

Rose's eyes opened just in time to feel herself lifted from the ground. Out of instinct she began to struggle and heard a lot of groans. "Rose, calm down!" Rose opened her eyes again to see Christian, Lissa, and Adrian. "Are you alright?" Lissa asked as they set her back on the floor.

"Fine," Rose grunted. She stared at Lissa, who was now close to tears. She then turned to Christian and Adrian who wore worried looks on their faces. "What happened?" Rose asked groaning as she pulled herself to her feet.

"You passed out," Adrian said staring at her once more. Lissa and Christian backed away to give Rose some breathing room. Just as Rose was about to speak she clutched her stomach.

"Oh no…" She breathed as she tried to make herself stand. "I feel so sick!" She said as she looked into her former friends faces. Christian and Lissa looked scared, but Adrian looked very lost and confused. "Stogroi. There are a lot of them." Rose said as she bounded to her feet. "Hurry, you have to tell the guards." Lissa and Adrian headed to the office and Christian followed behind Rose the best he could.

"Where are we going?" Christian yelled as they ran to the door of the school. Rose slowed her pace and turned to him.

"I have to help fight," She answered while watching his expression change from confusion to excitement. "You should stay here," she said trying to mask her worry for him.

"Yeah right," Christian said still running behind her. "I can help. I can fight. Plus, this will be just like old times." Rose thought back on the time she and Christian had cleared the entire elementary building of Stogroi.

"It is not going to be safe," She tried once more. "I can feel them, and there are a lot more than last time." Rose glanced back at Christian who still looked as confident as ever.

"Please. I have gotten better too, you know."

Rose grunted, but stopped trying. He was a big help last time, as much as she hated to admit it. "Watch out!" Christian said as he shot some fire right past Rose's figure. Rose jumped. She was definitely not prepared for that. She turned and saw the Stogroi's brunt body inches from where she was standing.

"What happened?" Christian asked amazed looking past Rose.

"Look, I didn't see that one. It won't happen again," Rose answered trying to smooth over her embarrassment with an annoyed tone. Christian shook his head and pointed past her.

"I mean there," he answered slowly. Rose gasped, she couldn't believe it.

Ha ha, so this was your new chapter. Another cliff hanger of course, that is kind of my writing style. Anyways enjoy and remember…** TELL ME HOW MANY CHAPTERS YOU WANT IN YOUR REVIEW!!! **Thanks, Kittypride!


	7. Battle Stance

Okay, thank you all reviewer for… well reviewing. I am still trying to figure out how many chapters I want this to be. Yet, I will worry you no longer. Anyway, these few chapters now are like fillers. I am still planning in Dimitri's part. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and by the way, when I was writing this. _'We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands'_ by The Academy Is… was playing; Ironic huh?

* * *

Rose turned and looked where her friends was pointing. She couldn't believe it; it looked like a complete war path. All the barriers were completely torn down and the Strigoi seemed to be entering by the hundreds! Rose's stomach churned, she couldn't believe this could be happening.

"How is this happening?" Christian asked. He began to slowly retreat. Rose shook her head, this wasn't happening; it couldn't.

"I—I don't know." Rose answered. She ran back into the office where the other guardians stood awaiting a command to leave. Christian followed her and watched as the other dhampirs prepared for battle. Rose searched until she found the principal. "You can't send them out, we can't win."

"We have to, we don't have an option. They know that. Rose? Rose Hathaway?" The principal questioned as she turned to look at the girl; her former student. "When did you come back?" She asked. The lady looked almost hysterical, probably due to stress and fear.

"I followed the Strigoi." She lied smoothly. The principal nodded, but looked preoccupied.

"So you came to help us right?" She asked as she busily rushed through the bodies at the door. She nodded and half of the warriors headed outside.

"What actually happened?" Rose asked as she followed behind the lady.

"I don't know. I guess and accident at a practice session or something. We found stakes towards the North. They had the school's crest on them. So it had to have been a student." The principal glumly answered. Rose gulped. The stakes; the stakes she had left behind when she ran from her captives. The stakes were hers.

"I will do what I can." Rose answered with guilt. She grabbed a few of the stakes off of the principal's desk and readied herself for battle. She looked and saw Christian still standing eagerly beside her. She looked around and saw that a few more of the Moroi stood ready to fight as well. She sighed, they could all easily die, she knew it; not just them, her as well.

"What are you not telling me?" Christian whispered as she thought back on her mistake.

"Nothing." She answered calmly. Christian raised his eyebrows. Rose got frustrated quickly she knew that he could sense her doubt. She just wasn't ready to confront it yet. "Nothing!" She hissed even more harshly making Christian turn away from her. Before she even had time to think the door opened and everyone leaked out; herself included.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this. I am going back to thinking. By the way, I have the new Pokemon Platinum game!!! Sorry, if you have looked at my profile you would know that I totally love it.


	8. Bargain

Okay, sorry I have been gone so long. I wrote a new story called Cheaters; you guys should check it out. I know it is Pokemon, but I find it as one of my best works yet! Anyway, back to Christian and Rose, huh?

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I ran out onto the field. I took my stake and inserted it into the first Strigoi hearts. As he cried out, I scanned my surroundings. There were fifty Strogoi, give or take; that was more than enough to keep us busy. I charged at the next Strigoi and he seemed to sense my presence because he quickly moved to the side, making me trip. Before I could catch my balance, he grabbed me. I could feel his breath on my throat. I moaned involuntarily as I struggled to get out of his grasp; I became motionless after I felt his teeth on my neck. I felt horrible. After all that training Dimitri gave me, I would lose after killing one Strogoi. I fell to the ground harshly. I debated if I should try to move or not.

"Rose, are you okay?" Christian asked. I focused and my vision slowly came back to me. Christian stood in front of me looking nervous. I finally got the whole picture… I wasn't dead; he saved me. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said. I looked away. It was rare for me to compliment, especially someone like Christian. He stood there smiling and I wanted to tell him how stupid he looked but I stopped. There was something more important on my mind. Where was I? Was the battle over? "What are we doing?" I blurted out.

"Sorry, I dragged you over here when you didn't answer… I thought you were hurt." I frowned but said nothing. He looked very worried. "Come on," he said. He grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me to the door. I finally made my legs comply with his demands and we began to run. The small amount of moonlight hit me as I stepped outside. I looked to my left and saw her; I saw Molly. I lunged at her and she never sensed my presence and fell to the ground. Christian burned the Strigoi a few feet away from me. I sighed; that would have been the second time I almost died. I turned to thank Christian but became mortified at what I saw.

"Let him go!" I hissed. My body coiled as forced myself into an aggressive stance. The guy looked over toward me and chuckled once more. He was a body; he was the leader. He was the one who captured me, he was the one who seized the stakes, and he was probably the one who planned this attack. "I said let him go, you monster!" I screeched once more. I couldn't believe this; I felt so weak.

"Carson," he smiled. I looked at him questionably and he laughed. "My name; you remember me, right?" I didn't nod; I didn't do anything. His grin grew. "I will leave your boyfriend alone, but for a price." I couldn't believe it. He was bargaining. I would have to do something to trade for Christian, but what?

"Name it," I answered. My voice dripped of distaste and displeasure. I could feel his eyes on me. He was smirking. I was trying to hide my shame. Bargaining was bad enough, but with a Strogoi? I looked up into Christian's eyes. He looked scared, completely mortified. I swallowed my pride and looked my attackers in the face. He opened his mouth, but I missed the words. "What?" I asked dumbly.

* * *

Okay, I am stopping here to make sure you all still review and love me as much as I love you, okay? Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	9. My Chance

Sorry you guys, I know it has been an awful long time but I am finally out of school. You see college students are free; or at least they are in Florida. Anyway, now I will give you this chapter and pray for forgiveness… and reviews. Reviews are great too.

* * *

I uncoiled myself shakily as I walked to him. I was giving up; well not in the real sense of the word. Technically I was meeting demands. I couldn't believe it. After all this time I thought that I was invincible; because _he_ taught me to be this way. "Fine, let him go." I said. He grinned at me, I felt like telling him to brush his teeth. However, I felt it wouldn't help this conversation any.

"Smart girl." He answered. Once I was in reach he grabbed me roughly and forced my hands behind my back. He threw Christian to the ground violently in the process. I saw Christian's pleading eyes desperately trying to focus. I shot him a glance; it was a warning. It was meant to be read as, "Don't follow me, I will make it out on my own." However his smile proved he didn't understand. I don't know what he thought, but I knew it wasn't what I was thinking. He dragged me out and made some sort of whistle. Before I knew it everyone was headed out. I couldn't believe it; did they really come and kill a few people just to get their hands on me?

"Why do you want me?" I asked. He kept walking and continued to push me along in the same uncomfortable position as before. Every two or three steps his knee would hit my backside. I swear I think he was doing that on purpose."Can you at least give me a little room? I would love to be able to use my ass later." I shot at him. I could feel his grin. To my surprise he let me go. Shock must have been plainly scribbled across my face because he answered.

"That is what you wanted, right?" My mouth fell open. Since when do prisoners get what they liked? What was this some kind of joke? "I don't really want you hurt; I just want you…here." He said. I didn't know if he was reading my mind or trying to hit on me, but either way it was freakishly weird.

"Why would you want me?" I hissed. I could feel my anger rising, but it was definitely not anything I could control at the moment. "Was Dimitri not enough?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking and it worked; to an extent. He continued to grin as he pointed to some caves. "What?" I snapped.

"Shelter." That was all he said. I looked up and noticed it was not long before sunrise. I wanted to escape. Yet then again I wanted to wait. What if they knew something about Dimitri? What if he was the reason they hadn't killed me? What if staying with him would be my only way of keeping my promise. I then noticed how sleepy I really was. My thoughts called out to my body telling it to shut down. I took one last look at my surrounding. I was in my own corner and they were in theirs. At least they didn't have issues with personal space.

* * *

Okay, sorry it took so long. I promise my updates will be a lot more frequent. I am trying to get better at this updating thing. Anyway, enjoy and review. My commitment is in your hands.


	10. Darkness

Sorry, I know I have been taking forever and I am sorry. You see I am not going to come up with crappy excuses like other people. In all reality I watched all 150 episodes of Zatch Bell and the first season of Code Geass. Yes, I know, I need to prioritize. Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint you with this latest chapter.

* * *

When I woke up the sun brightly shined in my eyes. I looked at its position and could tell it was early morning. I yawned and stretched a little before noticing my hands were still tied behind my back. At that moment everything began crashing down on me once more. All the events from yesterday swirled around in my head so fast that they were sure to make me dizzy.

"You're finally up," a voice said. I could tell it was a statement and not a question; so I stayed silent. I squinted into the dark corners and saw the leader starring straight at me with his cold, piercing eyes. I waited and could tell he wasn't going to continue.

"Finally?" I questioned. He nodded and went back to something. I squinted and attempted to spy. I finally realized he was writing something down on paper. He seemed preoccupied and still hadn't answered my question. I decided to be sarcastic then. "What are you doing? Writing my death certificate?" He grunted lowly. He didn't seem amused; in fact he didn't seem to care. That aggravated me to no end. So being the smart girl I was, I stood up; only to fall down again. This caught his attention. He looked up from his pad and towards me. After several repetitions of the same action he smirked. A few seconds later his smirk dissolved into fits of laughter. Shut up!" I barked. His laughter grew harder. It reminded me of the villains out of the old superhero cartoons. I scowled and did the best I could to wipe the dirt off my face with my shoulder.

"You have been asleep a whole twenty four hours." He answered. It only took ten minutes for his laughter to die down. I struggled to get back into a sitting position. He watched intently as I squirmed in the dirt, failing miserably. I then felt my body rise into the air and I was now in the position I wished for. "Just stay still," he muttered.

"Can I at least get some food? Some people don't just kill humans during the night you know." I replied. Even when he left I could feel the smile on his lips. He went back to his corner and picked up a sack. He took out a knife and cut the bindings on my arms. He then handed me the bag, Inside was some berries and three apples. I didn't like all fruit for my meals; yet I dug in without complaining. After greedily stuffing my face, I looked up to see him observing me. I decided to put his attention to good use. "So, do you know where Dimitri is?" I question.

"Yes," he answered. He then turned his attention immediately to his pad. I couldn't help it; my mouth fell open and my food hit the floor. He knew where _he _was? He knew where my Dimitri was. Once I finally got my jaw to close I made myself ask another question.

"Where?" So simple. That was it. This is all I needed. This is all I ever wanted to know. I leaned forward and awaited his answer. He simply looked up at me and smiled. His words seemed to come to me in slow motion. After they soaked in, my world crashed down on me. I couldn't help but repeat. "Dead?" I questioned. His smile never faltered. "Dead." I stated. "Dead?" Once more I fell into darkness. Once more my world ended.

* * *

Okay, thank you for waiting. I hope you like it. Please review, and forgive me for my prolonged, pointless vacation. If you get a chance please answer the poll on my page, and check out my two new stories. Thank you.


	11. Sweet Escape

Okay, another long absence. This time it was for the same reason. I am starting to really like anime. You know how most people watch it when they are in elementary? I never did, and now I am addicted. Oh well, I guess I will get tired of it soon. Anyway, I will go onto next chapter.

* * *

My eyes opened, as I peered around it was dark out. I was in a cave by myself; there was absolutely no one there. I thought about running and remembered my last conversation. "Dead," I mumbled weakly to myself. I finally focused on something other than agony and noticed the pile of fruit beside me again. With it was a note. I picked up a pear and examined it carefully. I sat it back down. I would never trust their food. I could see it now… I didn't know poison would kill her. I picked up the note and read it, well more like squinted at it. It was written in sloppy handwriting almost impossible to read. Seriously, Morse Code would have been easier to crack.

"_**If you awake while I am gone,**_

_**Don't fret. We will return soon. **_

_**Be a good girl and eat something,**_

_**I want to leave as soon as **_

_**possible."**_

_**P.S. Don't run away. It is night, and I will always know where to find you!**_

I put the letter back on the desk and scoffed. Who cared that he could find me? I was going to leave now, and I was going to find Dimitri. I would listen to some half death drone for the world. With that I squeezed my hand from shackle and proceeded out of the cave's mouth. Once out I listened as hard as I could. I had to make it out without running into them. So I did the most obvious thing, I back tracked. I ran as fast as I could back to the walls of the school. Back to the place this entire journey began. I would find _him_! Yet the most important thing for now would be to lose these guys. I hate these stupid, fucking, bloodhounds. I pushed harder until the school was in sight. I knew I could make it now. The rest of this mission should be smooth sailing. Or so I hope.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this chapter it is short... and did you know that you can only use one type of font on this site? I have someone for her to meet back at the school XD. You guys might love of hate him. Anyway, I would love it if you would review and show your support! Much love to you all.


	12. My Decision

Okay, I am back… I was looking… if I don't have a lot of dialogue my chapters look extremely short… which makes me mad because my last chapter was over six hundred words. Oh well, anyway here is chapter 12. Things should begin to get more interesting after today.

* * *

When I made it back into the school I fell to my knees and sighed. The gates were back up and everyone seemed to be on high alert. I decided it would be best to talk to the principal first, I didn't think it would be wise to go any farther while the sun was down. As I entered the main hall in front of her office I heard her speaking with someone. Being the sweet girl I was, I decided to wait… and listen.

"I understand that she gave herself up," she stated. "If that is true then we can't go rescue her. Too many of our fighters are injured, and she is not a student at this school," she grunted. I sighed, I knew we didn't get along, however I didn't know that she was that evil. She would just let me go that easily, I was almost hurt.

"Well even still, she is important to this school, she is important to the princess. If she dies you have to realize the effect would have on Lisa. They are bonded," a voice explained. I thought hard and realized that was Christian. He was actually pleading for me. Wow, now I felt honored. Today was just weird. "Taylor volunteered to go and find her and assist her on her journey; together we know they will come back safely," he reasoned. My mind went racing, I couldn't remember a Taylor from any classes when I attended.

"You are crazy, Mrs. Dragomir has already lost one guardian and now you want me to send the second off to save the first?" I could almost feel her glare on Christian through the glass. I felt bad; he really didn't have to try and save me. "That is ludicrous, once Miss Hathaway distances herself from the school we can move forward. It would be best for us all," she finished. I cringed and thought about it. She was right, if I left Lisa would forget about me. If she forgot she would move on. I remember the hurt look and the tears I received the last time I left. It made me leave. I would rather be hurt myself than be the cause of my friend's pain.

As I ran through the woods once more I found a creek. Once I crossed I saw the sun rising and I could tell I would be safe. I finally came up with my pattern; it was truely a good idea. I would sleep during the day and move at night while contining to be smart, fast and careful. When I crouched down I noticed him. He was beside me. I don't know who he was, but I wasn't waiting to find out. With all my strength I launched my foot towards his face. It connected flawlessly and I watched his shadowy figure fall to the ground. I reached towards him but my body gave out and fell right beside him. Running at full speed all night wasn't my best idea. I closed my eyes and drifted away. The person beside me didn't look like he was trying to hurt me, so I figured I would find out once I got up and gathered my energy. I just prayed that I would wake up still a dhampir.

* * *

Alright, I hope you guys like this chapter, things will begin to get more interesting now. My plan is back on track. Anyway, free cookie to everyone who reviews and a second to everyone who can guess who was beside her. I will give you a hint! (It is a guy). Well anyway, next chapter.


	13. Naked

Okay, it has been a while… yet honestly, this story isn't really motivating me to continue…. Don't worry, I never just totally give up on a story, but good feedback would be helpful :) Anyway, I know the last chapter seemed confusing, but I can't edit it; so I will explain now. Rose got into a fight with someone; however before she could run away she passed out. Yeah, that is about all you need to know. So chapter 13 starts now!

* * *

I awoke with the think smell of smoke filling my lungs. It wasn't cigarette smoke, I could tell. It reminded me more of a campfire. I finally opened my eyes allowing the site to meet my gaze, and sure enough it was a campfire. I scoffed; I always amazed myself with my ability to notice my surroundings. Then it hit me, I still didn't know where I was. I scrambled to my feet feeling slightly disoriented. I then noticed a plate with food on it, I examined it closely. On the plate was a piece of chicken…probably grilled, and a salad. I smiled to myself, I hadn't seen meat in a long time, then it hit me…. I was naked. I was lying in the dirt, bare-ass naked! I was about to scan the cave but then I noticed someone entering the mouth of the cave. I covered myself the best I could and watched carefully.

"You're awake," a voice acknowledged. My piercing stare mutated into a glare; I hope this pedophile was not really acting this casual while talking to me… I wasn't even dressed. "I brought you some food," he added. A string of profanities went through my head as I tried to figure out what question or curse word to say first.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" I sputtered. It was the best choice. I could curse him out after I was dressed. I watched him as he shrugged his shoulders. He then began to inch closer. "I asked for my fucking clothes! Don't you dare step closer or I promise I will kick your ass," I threatened. He stopped and then I heard him sigh.

"Your clothes were torn when you landed on the ground," he replied. I watched him as he watched me. He kept his eyes on my face and didn't let them roam elsewhere. "I was going to get my bag and let you borrow some of mine," he offered. I was about to yell some more, yet who was I to ignore his offer, I did really need them. I nodded and let him walk towards the side of the cave I was on, as I mirrored his steps and went to the side he had just came from. Midway across the sun shone on his face. He looked young, around 19 years of age. Once across, he tossed me some clothes. I picked them up. There was a plain red shirt and a pair of shorts. I quickly put them on, and then decided to ask my questions.

"So let me get this straight, when I fell to the ground, my bra and panties just magically happened to fall from my body?" I questioned. Well not really questioned, even in the worst scenario that couldn't happen and I was sure of it.

"No, but your clothes ripped and you were bleeding really badly, I had to apply medicine. You have been out for two days," he said. I glared at him as I took a step closer for a better look. "You know, for a highly praised fighter at the school, you surely don't know how to take care of yourself," he said. His lips turned upward into a grin as melodic laugh escaped his lips. It was a marvelous sound; however at the moment it just seemed to annoy me.

"I took enough care of myself to take you down," I shot back. His laughter stopped immediately. Now it was my turn to laugh, and I did. He stared at me with a brief frown his face. He then walked to the mouth of the cave and looked over at me.

"I have to get more firewood… do yourself a favor and stay here, Rose. I don't want to have to save your ass again," he countered. I watched him as he left. He was charming, I would give him that, but still nothing was going to stop me from my goal. Absolutely nothing … after I ate this food that was.

* * *

Okay, I hope you like this chapter… sorry, Demitri doesn't come yet… I mean I think she would recognize him. Well anyway, like I said **FEEDBACK WOULD BE APPRECIATED.** And I promise to get back to this story at some point.


	14. Hiatus

I Kittypride am so sorry to all of you readers for his story… I never thought that I would have to do this to anyone. However this story will be on hiatus. It is a mixture between school and homework. Don't worry, I will continue this story by the end of the year. Please accept my apologies if not my excuses. I send you all my parting love... until next time!


	15. Over and Spirit Bound

Okay…. I am here to tell you that I lied. I will not be finishing this story, in fact it is completely over. Instead I am going to write another one….BECAUSE I HAVE READ BLOOD PROMISE! If you haven't read it, you should. So now I am going to start the next part of what I think will happen. Be sure to put me on author alert me so you will get the 1st chapter. Sorry…. I will do better with this one, I promise. Oh and I won't delete this story, it will just stay discontinued. But the new one will start soon, promises.

-Kittypride-


End file.
